themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Koakuma
“I am eternal.” General Information Koakuma is one of the few recurring villains in the story. She started as the “unspoken third accomplice“ during the moonlight descent ceremony, and continued on from there. Koakuma in the current story is actually two minds in one; herself from the current timeline, the innocent one, and herself from timeline two, the evil one. Her evil self is the one with more control. Very few people are aware of her true nature, making her seem innocent and unimportant to almost everyone. Personality Timeline four Koakuma has a somewhat pester-cheerleader personality, especially towards Patchouli. Koakuma is able to behave seriously at times, making sure all books are put where they belong, and trying to get rid of intruders. She can get very angry when someone tries to break into the library, and/or steal the books. Trespassers, bookthieves, and anyone trying to hurt the residents of the mansion will most likely be attacked by her. Koakuma is a studious worker and often quite serious about her duties, although it might be hinted that there may be more than meets the eye with her demeanor. She may go off into technical discussions with Patchouli and others if she's started. Timeline two Koakuma, on the other hand, is a twisted lunatic. She cares not for the lives of all living beings, only seeing the dead as being worth something. The only person she truly cares about is Patchouli. Her heartlessness towards other beings is most likely because of her ability to see souls. But this Koakuma isn’t just a purely evil entity. In her free time, she enjoys reading, dancing, and cleaning. Sometimes, when no one is around, she uses the soul manifestations to put on performances for herself. Abilities Timeline two Koakuma can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into her body to use it in various ways, always gaining some form of advantage. She can gain the drained power of any soul she takes, temporarily or permanently, it’s her choice. Koakuma keeps the souls inside of herself, to prevent the souls from being sent to the afterlife. She can create “soul manifestations“ by giving an absorbed soul a fake physical form. The soul manifestations are entirely under her control. If Koakuma is killed, the trapped souls will be free to live again, and all of the fake soul creations will die with her. Koakuma can free the souls on her own, but it’s very unlikely that she would ever want to. She is also able to see the soul of any being, unless there is something preventing it. The little devil is able to disappear at any time, but only when no one is paying attention to her. She can also appear anywhere, at any time, but only if her name is said. This is yet another weakness of hers. Story Koakuma is a summoned devil in contract to Patchouli Knowledge. There are rumors that it's just a master and servant relationship, but others suggest that she may be a familiar. Having served Patchouli loyally for decades, Koakuma had become her assistant in the grand library Voile. Once the mansion arrived in Gensokyo, she continued her duties. During the scarlet mist incident, she had moved to protect not only the library, but Patchouli, from the intruders, but found herself to be no match for the pair as they were able to dispatch her and move through to battle Patchouli. Of course, this wouldn't be the last time she would encounter Marisa Kirisame, as the witch would begin to raid the Library and make off with books that she was "only borrowing", but in reality was outright stealing. The little devil's work is never done as she must continue doing her tasks such as cataloging the books, tracking which ones have gone missing, and of course assisting Patchouli's work as needed. In the moonlight descent ceremony, Koakuma was hired by Toyohime to be a spy, a partner for Reysen, and a soul carrier. Together with Reysen, she made several people get infected by the moonlight, including Flandre, Utsuho, and Star. During that chapter, the fact that she was working with them was never revealed, but it was hinted at a few times. Her affiliation with Sagume was first truly revealed when Hazama went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to find Flandre. Hazama almost killed Koakuma, but she used Toyohime’s luck to survive it. Thinking the little devil was dead, Hazama corrupted Flandre and sent her back to the base. Soon, after Utsuho and Rumi were corrupted, Hazama returned to the mansion to kill the demon once again. There, Yuuki revealed himself, and killed the little devil again. Or so he thought. Koakuma was only using herself to give Sagume the time she needed to fix the universe and undo all of the corruption. Right after the demon was killed, Yuuki was unknowingly sent to timeline three. The little devil wasn’t seen or mentioned for the entirety of the third timeline. Soon after Hazama created timeline four, he returned to the mansion one more time. The little devil he saw there didn’t remember him, but she treated him with kindness and kept him safe from the harsh blizzard outside. Koakuma wasn’t seen or mentioned for a while after that, until the return of Reysen. It’s been heavily implied to the players that the demon from timeline two still lives on as a second mind in the body of her fourth timeline self. No one knows what the little devil is up to now. Relationships Patchouli Knowledge Koakuma is her assistant, forever bound to her by a contract. However, she enjoys working for Patchouli, and she doesn’t want to leave her. Patchouli is secretly the only person she cares about. Hazama Hazama is one of the few people to be aware of timeline two Koakuma’s true nature. It’s likely that he wants to get rid of her again, but he can’t do so without killing the little devil in the current timeline. It’s easier for timeline four Koakuma to maintain control over the body when Hazama is near her. Sagume Kishin The evil little devil is the one who manipulated Sagume and caused her to slowly be corrupted by her own power. It’s unknown what she said to the angel to change her, but the conversations could be found if someone really wanted to see it. Michi Nisenaki The little devil was responsible for the corruption of Michi and Rumi in the second timeline. Koakuma from timeline four is unaware of who she is, and Michi doesn’t have any memories of her. Reysen It’s been implied that Koakuma and Reysen were partnered together during the moonlight descent ceremony. They were given the task of taking specific targets and subjecting them to the moon’s insanity. Yuuki Terumi Yuuki is the only person who has revealed a very special part of the little devil’s true self. When Yuuki regained control over Hazama, Koakuma stalled him to give Sagume enough time to bring everything back to normal. It’s possible that if the world is threatened, Koakuma will do what she can to save it. She may not care for the residents of the multiverse, but she won’t let the world be ruined, even if it means reluctantly helping others. Yuuki is the only person to know about this side of the little devil.Category:Story Category:Villains Category:Former Villain Category:Corruption Users Category:Midbosses